Conventionally, there has been known a brake apparatus including a hydraulic source capable of increasing a pressure in a wheel cylinder independently of a master cylinder. For example, a brake apparatus discussed in PTL 1 uses a detected value of a hydraulic pressure in a flow passage of hydraulic fluid to detect an outward leak of the hydraulic fluid.